Mating Season Troubles
by HumphreryAlpha
Summary: Mating season has come but marshall is finding it hard to tell a certain chocolate labrador how he feels. Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol or any other mentioned registered names
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Marshall's POV~

God damn, god damn, god damn! Why did mating season have to come so fast! I think to myself while laying in my pup-house, humphrery's lucky because he's got kate. I mean everest asked me out on a date yesterday but I declined because I have a crush on zuma.

"Hey mawshall, you ok dude? You look wowwied." Zuma asked as he walked over, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Speaking of the sexy devil.

"Yeah I'm ok" Why couldn't rocky be here instead of zuma?! I'd rather be talking to anyone but my crush right now! "So you find anyone special yet?"

"No, not yet dude. You find anyone mawshall?" He asked.

"No, I haven't found anyone yet either." I reply trying not to tell zuma how I feel about him.

"Ok then. I'm going to the beach fow a swim so if wyder calls you asking whewe I am, then thats whewe you'll find me." He says before giving me a friendly smile and start running towards the beach.

As he runs off I can't help but look at his butt. I shake my head and lose those thoughts before I turn my pup-house into fire-truck mode and drive to humphrery's home.

-Half an hour later-

As I reach humphrery's home, I see he's doing some maitenance on his mongoose quad-bike, he looks to be changing a busted tyre before going back under the mongoose and fixing something else.

"Hey humphrery!" I say as I jump out of my fire-truck and run over to him.

"Hey marshie! What can I do for you?" He asks as he crawls out from under the mongoose, his grey fur having splotches of oil on it. "My senses tell me your here relating to something bothering you about mating season."

I sigh and nod, "You nailed that one bro. Why is it so hard to tell someone you like them alot during this season?"

"You see mating season isn't just about, well, mating. Its also about finding love. And as you already pointed out, its actually way harder than normal to tell someone you like them during this time. I remember before me and kate got together, I had a hard time telling her how I felt...it was the most awkward 2 weeks of my life. Thats how long it took me to tell her how I feel." He blushed at the memory of it, but smiled to reassure me.

"So who have you got your eye on marshall?" He tilts his head in curiosity.

"Everest," one white lie wouldn't do any harm, "She's really nice in spirit and in looks. Her fur smells just like winter, my favourite season."

He smiles "Well I hope things work out for you marshie."

"Thanks bro, I don't know what I'd do without you." We put up our right fore-paw's and bro paw before I get back on my fire-truck and drive back to adventure bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Zuma's POV~

 _Marshall seemed abit on edge when he was talking to me, his paws were shaking, he never made eye contact which he normally does. Maybe he's not feeling well. I shrug as I shake myself dry on the sand._ "Well, I suppose I bettew get back befowe the othew's stawt wowwing."

I walk back to the lookout to find marshall just getting back as well, "Hi dude." I smile at him.

His ears perk when he hears my voice "oh hey z-zuma, how was the beach?"

"It was awesome! I caught a bunch of weally, weally good waves!" I bark happily, wagging my tail.

"Well as long as you had fun." He smiles back but still doesn't make eye contact.

"Awe you suwe youw alwight dude?" I look at him concerned.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." He says blushing.

"Mawshall?"

"Yes zuma?"

"Tell me the twuth."

"I am telling you the truth zuma."

"Alwight then." I say before I walk back to my pup-house, _he's definitely not alright and he's not sick...of course_ , I face-paw myself. _It's obvious now, it's mating season getting to him. I'm just as nervous as him but I've kept my cool attitude, somehow_.

When I get to my pup-house, I go inside and have a look at the picture of the entire paw patrol like I always do, I guess it boosts my confidence. And beside the photo is a bouqette of sunflowers, my favourites. I wonder who put those here? I pick up the bouqette and smell the sunflowers before I put them back down and fall asleep.

-A few hours later-

~Marshall's POV~

I'm washing my fire-truck when I see zuma walk over and I get an idea. "Hey zuma? I know a really great place just outside of town, wanna go there?" I ask him as I put my hose back on my truck.

"Suwe." Zuma says as he wags his tail.

I jump onto my fire-truck and start it up, zuma gets on as well and I drive us to the place.

~Zuma's POV~

Marshall stops the firetruck on the side of a road halfway between farmer Yumi's and Al's barn and we both get off, the place he's taken us to is amazing! There's sunflowers, lilacs, roses (marshall's favourites) and many other types of flowers. "WOW! This place is stunning!" I say happily as I run up and smell all the different flowers.

"I'm glad you like it zuma. I found this place awhile ago," He smiles as he explains.

We played there for hours, running around, seeing who could chase their tail the longest without throwing up, smell a flower and say what it is without looking. We had the time of our lives.

"Ha, can't catch me mawshall!" I yell as marshall chases after me.

"Oh yes I ca-WOAH!" Marshall yells as he trips on a stick, I stop and turn around to see if he's alright but marshall crashes into me. We roll and we eventually crash into a tree, we try to get up but we're tangled in each others embrace, I blush abit and look down at him. "A-awe you alwight mawshall?" I ask still blushing abit.

"I'm f-fine" he replies blushing like me, what he does next makes me blush even more...he hugs me.

I blush so hard my face looks like marshall's fire-truck, I nervously hug back but will he reject it? I place one paw on his back and then the other and hug him back. We stay like that before we stop and get up after getting untangled.

Marshall's blushing quite hardly, "Come on, z-zuma its getting late. We s-should get back."

I nod in agreement and get up, but before I walk to marshall's fire-truck I place my paw on my heart, feeling it beat extremely fast. _Did I just fall in love with marshall?_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As mentioned in the latest chapter of my first fanfiction 'Until The End', assesssments have ended but I'm still struggling with idea's. If you want to help me out, PM me an idea and I'll try and make the next chapter based on that idea.

~Zuma's POV~

"Hey wocky, can I tell you something?"

"Sure zuma, whats up?" The mixed breed asks as he turns to look at me, putting away his drill back into his pup-pack.

"I think I'm in love with marshall."

Rocky's jaw drops, "D-did you say you think your in love with m-marshall?"

"Yeah why?"

"Paw patrol, to the lookout!"

"Zuma, we'll talk about this afterwards." We turn and run to the elevator while we stand there waiting for marshall, he runs in and trips on a toy and lands on rocky."

"Marshall, can't you just walk in?" Chase says while smiling.

We all laugh as the elevator takes us up, we get changed into our uniforms and reach the top of the lookout. We all jump out and sit in our respective places, "Ready for action, ryder sir!" Chase stamps his paw down.

"Thanks for hustling pups. A fire broke out at town hall and we need to put it out!" Ryder turns to chase's logo on the pup-pad and presses it, "Chase, I need you to help create an evacuation spot."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase says determined.

He then turns to marshall's logo and presses it, "Marshall, I need you to use your fire-trucks hose to help put out the fire and your oxygen mask if need be to head in and save anyone if their trapped."

"I'm ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!"

"Alright paw patrol is on a-"

I whimper, "Ryder don't you have a job for a chocolate labrador that drives a hovercraft?"

"Come to think of it, yes I do. Zuma you can help put out the fire by using the extra hose on marshall's fire-truck."

I smile, "Let's dive in!"

"Alright, paw patrol is on a roll!" Ryder runs to the pole he uses to get to his ATV as we all howl. After he does chase, marshall and me run to the slide and go down it, chase lands on his police cruiser and drive away. Marshall lands on his fire-truck and I land on the back, wearing an orange version of marshall's fire outfit but orange and it has a pup-pack like marshall's and has anchor symbols instead of fire ones.

He starts his fire-trucks engine and we drive to town hall.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: In this chapter you'll hear humphrery using a suit called the "DALMATION". This is a reference to my idea I named "Project DALMATION", DALMATION isn't an acronym or a pun thats what the suits called, this is what it does: It's built out of lightweight yet very strong materials, it's fireproofed, on each fore-arm is a water cannon that pops out of the armor. In the back of the suit there are two tanks, one has compressed oxygen (to allow more to fit into less) and compressed water (same deal), in the helmet is a heads-up display and a thermal heat scanner. The armor in looks is a combination of ODST and prefect off halo 4 (odst helmet, shoulders, fore-arms, legs and prefect torso, visor colour is variable) but since humphrery's a wolf it's been modified.

Chapter 4

~Zuma's POV~

Marshall quickly gets off his fire-truck and grabs a hose and starts putting the fire out while chase starts getting everyone to an evacuation point. I jump off and grab the extra hose and help marshall put the fire out.

A man runs up to me and marshall, "You gotta help! My son is in there!"

"Arf! Oxygen mask!" A oxygen mask comes out of marshall's pup-pack and sets upon his face then he activates his pup-tag. "Humphrery, if your able to, get into the DALMATION armor. We need you here pronto!"

"Roger marshall, on my way!"

"Zuma, stay here and keep the hose on the building."

I nod and keep the water on the house.

Humphrery jumps off his mongoose and runs over to us, "Alright who are we rescuing marshall?"

Marshall points to the man nearby, "His son, scan to see which floor he's on."

I see humphrery's helmet visor start to glow abit brighter, "3rd floor."

"Lets go then!" And with that they run into the building.

~Humphrery's POV~

I kick the entry door down and look around for stairs to the 3rd floor, marshall nudges me and points to a burning door that's labelled " _To Level 3_ ". I nod in reply and activate my hose and spray the door, marshall uses his axe to bust it down.

We run up and soon locate the man's son, marshall gives him a oxygen mask and instructs him how to use it. We quickly haul it back down the stairs, I'm first down followed by the kid and then marshall.

Me and the son run ahead to the exit, he runs runs out but as soon as I was about to exit I hear a yelp, I turn around and see marshall unconsious and laying near his head a piece of wood. I run over and put him on my back and run as fast as I can out the entrance...

~Zuma's POV~

I continue to put out the fire as I notice humphrery run out with marshall on his back, I turn off the hose and quickly run over. "Humphwewy, is mawshall alwight?"

Humphrery signals for the ambulance to come pick up marshall, "I'm not sure, he's not breathing."

The medics take marshall and put him on a bed and put him inside the ambulance, me and humphrery jump in as well. The medics drive quickly to the hospital and bring marshall into a room. We follow, a doctor to my right runs up and hooks marshall up to a machine that shows his pulse.

I hear beeps but they're getting further apart

A nurse starts to pumps on marshall's chest trying to get him to breathe, "We're losing him!" She yells.

Then all I hear is one continuous beep...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Don't worry, I had all intentions of posting this chapter not too long after my last one. I didn't want to keep you all waiting to see what happens next.

Chapter 5

~Zuma's POV~

As soon as I hear marshall flat-line, I jump up and start to try and revive marshall myself. "Don't you dare die on me mawshall!" I say through tear filled eyes.

-5 minutes later-

I give him mouth-to-mouth to try and revive him, before stopping and taking a breath before trying again. "Mawshall please! I love you! Just please don't die!"

I then hear a beep on the pulse machine, followed by a cough and marshall opening his eyes. "Is this puppy heaven?" Marshall asks as he sits up and looks around.

"No dude, this is adventuwe bay!" I say as I hug marshall, much to his surprise but I quickly slap him across his face.

"Ow what was that for?" He whimpers as he rubs his cheek with his paw.

"Thats for almost dying on us," I then kiss him on the lips, "And thats because I love you and for not dying on us."

"D-did you just say y-you l-love m-me?" Marshall asks as he blushes.

I nod and he kisses me this time, which earns a "aww" from everyone standing around us.

Ryder walks over and scratches us both on our favourite ears, "You two have my permission to be together." Ryder says with a smile, "Hell, you guys don't even need my permission to be together."

-1 month later-

~Marshall's POV~

Me and zuma snuggle up to each other on the warm sand on the beach as we watch the sunset, "I love you zuma."

"I love you too mawshie."

We turn and look into each other's eye's, "Zuma your honey coloured eye's are more beautiful than anything this universe can offer."

"Mawshall your sapphiwe blue eye's are bluew than the ocean itself."

We lean in and kiss each other as the fireworks I ordered go off above us.


	6. Sequel Anyone?

Sorry guys, no new chapter. I want an honest opinion from all of you though...do you want me to make a sequel to this story? If so I'll need all of you to give me ideas to work from, I won't be using every idea thrown at me but I'll try to use as many as I can without making the plot sound too far-fetched. To submit an idea, put it in a review and post it (please add a name so I can reference you at the end of the story) it would be really good to try out your ideas. #RETURNOFDEDSEC #TRUTHNOTLIES


End file.
